MacBook Pro 2011
Basic Information The MacBook Pro (Early 2011) is King's former personal computer (currently not being used because he bought a 2016 MacBook Air, and later on a 2016 MacBook Pro). He claims it is the number one thing he cannot live without, as it powers all of his most important digital tasks, such as editing his YouTube videos (YouTube being his main source of income). Appearance The MacBook is an Apple laptop computer. It's built out of silver aluminium with black accents, with a glowing Apple logo on the back. The back also has Yoshi and Reddit logo stickers on it. When opened up the MacBook has a backlit keyboard, a trackpad, and a 13,3" screen. Personality The 2011 MacBook seems to be loyal to King. She was also jealous when King purchased a new MacBook and acts vengeful, trying to kill him. History King purchased the MacBook Pro on June 12, 2011 making it over eight years old. The MacBook Pro inspired King to make his YouTube channel. In Bored Smashing - MacBook?! fans told King to break his MacBook Pro and buy a P.C instead. He tricked them by breaking a PowerBook G4. About a year later his MacBook Pro started to break. The fan was making a weird noise and he replaced it in BROKEN MACBOOK! VLOG #42 1-10-16. Three months later the battery started to break so he opened up the MacBook Pro again in DESTROYED MACBOOK! VLOG #44 5-5-16 and replaced it. A couple months later he opened up the Toshiba Laptop and took the hard drive and ram. He put the ram into his sister's MacBook Pro and the hard drive was later put into his MacBook Pro in CLICKBAIT MACBOOK VIDEO! VLOG #51 8-7-16. About five months after he replaced the battery the new battery started to break. He opened up the MacBook Pro and saw that the battery was swelling up really badly. The battery swelled up so badly that the trackpad failed to click, impairing it's functionality. King's Mom told King to throw out the battery and get a new MacBook Air during Black Friday. In Moving On... the MacBook Pro was replaced with the MacBook Air. The MacBook Pro retaliated by dropping an ice pick on it's battery, killing King. After that the MacBook Pro pushes the MacBook Air onto the ground and later poured water onto it. King said that the MacBook Pro would be used as a secondary computer. In UNBOXING FUTURE VIDEOS, King buys a battery for the MacBook Pro, but the MacBook Pro battery came broken. In Moving On... King appreciates that the Old MacBook Pro has a DVD drive so he can watch the Deleted Scenes on the Malcom in the Middle DVD he bought from Savers. He keeps his old MacBook on his bed in his bedroom, since he wants to have a MacBook in both rooms, but doesn't want to carry his current MacBook Pro. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Apple * Editing videos * Uploading videos * Making out with King Dislikes * Microsoft * Gaming PC * Toshiba Laptop * King cheating on her * MacBook Air * Getting replaced * King Trivia * On his Patreon webpage he stated that if he reaches the $10,000 milestone, he will smash this MacBook Pro. However he said that he put that there as a joke. * So far the MacBook Pro has been opened up for repairs several times, three of which were on video. (Not including his sister's MacBook Pro) * He claims that the MacBook Pro inspired him to make videos and his YouTube channel. Category:Electronics Category:Characters Category:Computers Category:Technology Category:Main Characters Category:Apple Category:Laptops Category:Macbook Category:PlainRock124 Category:Destruction Category:Laptop Category:Videos Category:Other Characters